Control the Temptation
by It's A Great Big World
Summary: Rated T for romace, blood, and curse words. All animatronics are human. Alice (My OC) will be singing 'Control' by Hasely and 'Dark Paradise' by Lana Del Ray. All rights of the songs go to them! I DO NOT OWN FNAF, ALL RIGHTS GO TO SCOTT CUGHTHRON Multiple Ships- Foxy x Bonnie, Chica x Freddy, and Springtrap x OC
1. Prologue of Springtrap X Alice

**Characters in this fanfiction**

Bonnie, Foxy

Chica, Freddy

Springtrap, Alice (OC)

* * *

 **Song Lyrics included in this fanfic**

Control / Hasley \\\

Dark Paradise / Lana Del Ray \\\

 **! ALL RIGHTS OF FNAF GO TO SCOTT CAWTHON ! ALL LYRIC RIGHTS GO TO THE SINGERS/CREATORS!**

* * *

It was a normal Monday morning, nothing special nothing new. It was usally like this- boring, boring days of back-breaking, blinding computer searches for a normal job! Alice's laptop was plugged in and open from Saturday night, the screen black and caked with dust. The morning light that barely got through the blinds reflected off of it, leaving a pale rectangular shape of light on the wall. The table was bare, except for the can of Red Bull and a pen that sat still on a notepad. Cardboard boxes with writing sprawled on them with red marker were stacked a bit lazily in the corner of the small living room. Dust coated the top of each one, some floating around in the air as well. Most of the house was empty, for Alice had moved in only a week ago.

Though it may seem like it, Alice isn't the most...well... _stable_ person. When her hearts gets broken she falls into a phase of sadness, which consists of her isolating herself in her room most of the day, and not posting on social media. This is the main reason Alice wasn't in a relationship, but thats giving to much information. She is a rebelious girl, who has a taste in secrets that are meant to be found out...

 _{ Alice POV }_

It was finally morning time, I was long overdue to search for new jobs. I woke up with a jolt, thanks to my Siamese scratching my shoulder. I hadn't even yawned yet and I was already running down the stairs. I still don't know why I was so excited that morning, I probably had faith in that day. The first thing I saw was the morning light shining in my eyes. After rubbing them, I sat down in front of my laptop. I turned it on and quickly typed in 'Jobs Hiring", and almost imeddietly I saw an AD that there was a place called Freddy Fazebears Pizza that was hiring a nightguard. I clicked on it and quickly filled out the strangely short form and sent it. I waited and waited for a response, and ended up re-reading the AD. "Blah blah blah...dismemberment? Wow, this Scott guy needs to calm down a bit!" She mumbled to herself, as a small ding came out of my computer. I instantley clicked o the small tab that teleported me to my email, and the first words I saw were 'JOB APPLICTAION ACCEPTED'. I smiled and laughed loudly with delight. I let out a small squeal as well, but then clutched my throat. "Was that me?" I asked, letting out another laugh before reading the extra information. "Report 12:00 A.M...nightgaurd uniform is required to be worn during work hours...will be provided for change on first night...Alright!" I said with excitment, letting out a happy sigh...

 _I was not prepared for what happened at my job..._

 _{_ Springtrap _POV }_

I was leaning against a brown, wooden crate in the corner of the storage room, barely even breathing. Dust clouded up the room, but the only way to know it was there was if someone took a breath. The storage room, or the area where I was in, was pitch black. Not even a flicking light bulb to see what was here. Were I used to be, was a disresepcted and forgotten graveyard for the older, robotic entertainers that broke. Or burned, or even got torn apart. I was, well still am, one of them. A broken, useless killer machine. I still looked and felt like a human, like my other humnoid..shall I call them... _friends_ , butapparently wasn't as friendly. I was lonely, forgotten, only remebered for my mistake. That child... Oh, but it's still in my haunting and blurred past. I was torn apart, by a man I can't even remember. Stray red and green wires stick out of my arms and chest like daises, my right ear's fabric is torn off, revealing it's exoskeloton. I'd rather be dead then be trapped in this horrid place. Bloody bandages are wrapped around my arms and ankles, one going across my chest. So I'm stuck here, feeling immense pain that gives me nightmares, not able to speak or even touch someone. I've been here for 23 years since the acident. The other animatronics shamed me, using my then-soft and sesitive heart against me as the other people threw me into the closet, saying how they had trusted me. Jokes on them, I barely feel anything anymore. My voice box is rusty, so if I even get the chance to actually speak intsead of hum, it probably won't be as 'charming' and 'calming' as it used to be (according to Bonnie). They built me and I stayed preforming for 4 years before the..."incedient". Maybe if I pray somone will find me, though I highly doubt it. I did hear the others talking about a new nightgaurd that was coming, a girl non-the-less. Psh, probably will run away as soon as she discovers me! Or maybe...Wait, am i crazy? No one would ever talk or _fix_ me! Let alone, l-love me...I must be crazy! I am!

 _I couldn't have been more wrong..._

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **At the end of each section, you see a messege in slant. That only appears in the prologe, for that happens after each story takes places.**

 **Take for example, Springtrap's note about being talked to, fixed, and loved...**

 _"I couldn't have been more wrong..."_

 **This is a thought he had after "telling the story".**

 **So, if you have caught on, great!**

 **If you haven't...**

 **You will have to see...**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAH ^~3~^ -** Cringey Cat


	2. Chapter 1 of Springtrap X Alice

_{ Alice POV }_

I was lucky that the rest of the day flew by as fast as it did, I was having a small fit of emotion. I was a bit of an excited and nervous mess, and I think it showed a little for I wasn't wearing all black the day of my shift. It was strange to see me want to wear something that actually looked...ugh... _hot_. Never again, I don't think. Well maybe, it felt good to let the depressing thought of Aaron's death escape my mind for a day. I still remember his quiet laughs and bold smiles, how he had such an amzing imagination. Oh, and how his... _"best friend"_ k-killed him...dam that entainer. One of the reasons I'm not all that happy to go back to Freddy's. I belive the robots name was Golden Bunny, or Bonnie. It might have been changed, I wouldn't be suprised if it did. I watched as he got thrown into the darkest part of the storage closet, he was yelling he didn't remember what he did and that he wasn't able to control anything he was doing at the time. I just stood there next to the other animatronics, my head down and tears slowly streaming down my cheeks. It all happened in slow motion, so the memory is eaiser to re-watch in my head then any others. The others comforted me, but something seemed off a bit after. I went down an empty hall to the exit, and there was a golden version of Freddy blocking my way. He just stood there, eyes open and starig at me. I was only 4 (hint hint), so the first thing I saw was Freddy.  
I told the figure "Freddy? Why are you so yellow?" The figure took a step forwards until my older brother grabbed my arm and quickly dragged me away. Thats all I remember. Its been 23 years since I went back (hint hint hint), but the images never left my mind. Aaron was my best friend as a child, and that animatronic took it all away. I figure I shouldn't be harsh to him, it sounded like he really didn't have any control over himself. Or it could have been a good act. Either way, I should go check on the robot when I get there. He's probably disabled so I could probably look at him without him killing me too. I wonder if he's damaged? Or broken?  
I guess I'll find out...

 _( TIME SKIP TO WHERE ALICE ARRIVES AT THE PIZZERIA )_

 _{ Thid Person POV }_

Alice hesitentily pushed open the glass doors of the pizzeria, her heart beginning to beat faster and faster with every step she took. The old yet familer smell of pizza and cake filled her nose. She let out a sigh, dragging her fingers against the picture-covered walls. She began to chew her bottom lip as the walls became more bare and lonely, and the lights became to go dim. "Calm down Alice, that was long ago..." She mumbled to herself, taking her hand off the wall and using it to tug on a strand of her white hair _(Its dyed, she's not a grandma)_. She walked down the dark hall, seeing a room with some dim light coming out of it. _'The office'_ ,  
she thought with relief as she came closer to the room. For good measure, she peeked inside before entering. She saw a computer, with a pad next to it that labled the cameras. Next to these was a neatly folded night-gaurd uniform that she assumed was for her. She quickly shuffled into the office, looking around. "Big, metal doors, check...bright lights, check...uniform..." She walked over to her uniform and picked it up, carefull not to ruin how it was f folded. "Checkity check check" She said with a smile, brushing it a bit. With it was a small, black flashlight. She turned it on and off before exiting her office with the items. She headed over to where the women's restroom was and headed inside, carefully unfolding her uniform as she walked into the "big stall" _(basiclly those stalls with a sink in em)_. She began to change when she heard a faint ringing coming from outside the bathroom. She listened closely, and figured it was a phone. After a bit, the ringig stopped. Alice listened to see if it would repeat, but it didn't. Confused, she shrugged it off and finished putting on her uniform. She walked in front of the mirror, checking herself. Cracks lept out of the corners of the glass, dirty handprints covering the bottom. Alice put her hair up in a pony-tail, her snowy curls bouncing everytime she moved her head. She shoved the blue cap on her head, which matched the blue outfit she had on. "Matching colors..." she mumbled thoughtfully, taking her flashlight. She heard quick and soft shoe taps from outside the bathroom, and she froze. She clutched her flashlight in both hands, waiting for whatever was out there to go away. ' _please go, please go_ ' She begged in her thoughts, trying her best not to breathe. She then heard the taps go away and slowly fade.

 _{ Alice POV }_

I let out a quiet sigh, wiping some sweat that formed on my forehead. "T-too close..." I whispered to myself, taking careful and slow steps to the door of the bathroom. I hesitently pushed it open, looking out before walking out as well. I began walking back to the office, now holding the flashlight firmly in my hand to where it began to hurt. As I neared the office I passed by a door that looked all too familer. I stopped suddenly in front of it, turning on my flashlight with a soft click. I raised it to the plastic sigh that hung on it, reading the words 'Storage Room' that was scribbled on in big, bold, red and messy letters. I gasped softly and put my hand on the door, feeling its rough texture.  
"A-aaron..." I mumbled, slowly taking my hand off. But then I shook my head vigerously. ' _I told myself I would go see_ ' I thought, grabbing the door handle of the storage room. "Now or never" I mumbled to myself again, and slowly pushed the door open. I stepped in. Another step. Now I was fully inside this dark and dusty place. I shut the door and coughed, reaching around on the wall for a light switch. "No light switch? Psh, cheap" I muttered with a forced laughed, giving the a quiet but harsh slap. I clicked on my flashlight, its light only a small circle. I walked around with it, the light showing things I will never forget. It showed scorched fabric animal heads and body parts, bolts and metal pieces littered the floor. It then revealed a black, leather shoe sitting up on its heel. I gulped and raised the light to show a human-like leg with torn pants on it. My breathing became faster from excitment and fear. I raised the flashlight faster until it revealed a boy's face. Scratched and blood stained, his eyes closed. His dirty blonde bangs were hanging in his eyes, and he didn't seem to be breathing. I raised a bit more to reveal an ear, a fabric abbits ear, more specificly. I then realized who it was and I dropped my flashlight on the ground.

* * *

 **Next Chapter**

 **Springtrap gives Alice a special little "something" to jog her memory, even though he knows she didn't forget him**

 **Alice sings him sometjings, and returns his "gift"**

 **Will it escalate?**


End file.
